


Au mérite

by Garance



Series: RandomShot [20]
Category: Koh-Lanta (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Girls in Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: C'est difficile de ne pas gagner, mais pire de perdre face à celle qu'elle aime.
Relationships: Inès/Naoil
Series: RandomShot [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1000065





	Au mérite

Au mérite

Inès sait que ce n'est pas adapté à la situation, qu'aimer Naoil n'est qu'une erreur de plus qu'elle ferait mieux de ne pas commettre, mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. C'est de la faute de son coeur... Inès n'est pas venue dans Koh Lanta pour trouver l'amour, même si Moussa a l'air de le croire quand ils en parlent sur la plage après les épreuves, quand le soleil retape leur peau fatiguée. Cependant, ses espérances sont des échecs, elle n'est pas capable de s'émanciper du groupe et de gagner des épreuves par elle-même, ne pas se faire remarquer devient une habitude, que ce soit sur l'île ou dans sa poitrine. Comment vivre avec le poids de son amour pour Naoil quand cette dernière veut gagner pour la personne l'attendant en France ? Inès sait que cette aventure est déjà perdue pour elle, même si on n'éteint pas son flambeau, la flamme dans son coeur n'est qu'un tas de braises sur lequel une tornade souffle continuellement. Si le feu subsiste, c'est simplement parce qu'un petit souffle essaye de le raviver, parce que Naoil ne sait rien et continue de la garder sous son aile quand elle en a l'occasion.

____________________

Inès garde ses larmes pour elle quand Naoil gagne aux votes, le bébé se réjouissant sûrement pour elle dans son ventre sans le savoir. La défaite fait mal, mais les échos de son coeur se brisant et résonnant dans son crâne ne peuvent que rendre la soirée largement pire. Tout ira mieux plus tard, quand tout ça sera fini. Quand elle sera rentrée chez elle et qu'elle pourra pleurer contre son oreiller tous les malheurs traversés avec le mince espoir d'une foi à la clé. La raison a perdu le nord, et elle a gagné des larmes au change...

Fin


End file.
